


Five Things That Have Been Banned at the SGC

by clwilson2006



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:45:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clwilson2006/pseuds/clwilson2006
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for the sg1_five_things prompt - Five things that have been banned at the SGC</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five Things That Have Been Banned at the SGC

**Author's Note:**

> for the sg1_five_things prompt - Five things that have been banned at the SGC

1\. Orange Jello

Nobody eats it anyway. Hammond was quick to figure out it was best to keep his people happy, Landry a little slower. But there’s no longer Orange Jello in the mess hall, just blue. And Green and Red because Walter likes those colours too.

2\. Decaf Coffee

A rather unfortunate “experiment” to switch the coffee in the science labs to decaf resulted in three escaped specimens, mould spores setting up home on the walls of the 15th floor, mysterious system failures and a rather angry, wide-eyed siler wandering the halls at 04:00 hours. Decaf was never served again.

3\. Golf Balls

For some inexplicable reason General Hammond suddenly developed a phobia of Golf Balls. They were immediately banned.

4\. Sex

General Landry grew ever more exasperated by opening closet doors and seeing more than he bargained for, so he instituted a total ban on sex. Of course the men and women at the SGC are all highly trained or highly intelligent and in a lot of cases – both. Landry learned to stop opening doors that went to places that were not his office.

5\. Betting on Teal’c to Win

It’s not exactly banned, just that the bet is not worth the paper it’s written on. Though sometimes Walter and Teal’c get together to play the newbie’s. Teal’c will hobble into the gym, leaning on his staff weapon. Walter will collect a huge wedge of cash and then Teal’c will throw off his cloak and batter his opponent to a pulp. Teal’c is rumoured to have confessed he learned the trick from Jedi Master Yoda, Walter will not admit having seen that particular movie.


End file.
